


芽熊煌

by feifeiadele



Series: Stucky PWP [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: 深夜短打，魅魔熊熊，双性，产乳，没有任何逻辑后面还有一点思三熊
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky PWP [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1388389
Kudos: 4





	芽熊煌

想看，魅魔熊熊到芽芽家讨饭♂吃  
虽然是魅魔，然而熊熊却并不专业，空有一副美丽动人的脸与丰腴多汁的身体，却不会勾引人（？）  
他笨拙地站在芽芽面前，低着头，紧张地问芽芽愿不愿意把精液给他喝  
结果芽芽没听清他说的话，以为这是个来推销保险的骗子，就瞪着熊熊，说你走，我不买保险  
熊熊很难过，就飞到屋顶上，找了根道具自己插到屁股里，聊以自慰，熊熊将黝黑又带着很多颗粒的按摩棒开到最大档，然后找好角度插入总是湿软发烫的穴口中，完全地推进去，直到屁股吃掉了非常大的性爱道具，才坐在屋顶上呻吟起来，自慰时的熊熊胸脯鼓鼓的，乳头从衣服里清晰地显现出来  
熊熊实在太饿了，作为魅魔他必须喝足够的精液才能保持体力，可是又不想强迫芽芽，而且现在也找不到别的男人，就在以为自己就要饿死了，于是伤心地在屋顶上哭着，这时候屋顶被撑开一块板子  
被熊熊的哭声和自慰的水声吵醒的芽芽探出头来，说算了你别哭了，要我买什么直说吧，熊熊说我不要钱，只要你射到我身体里面就够了  
芽芽愣了一下，但看熊熊的样子，也不像是在看玩笑，于是就让熊熊到床上坐下，然后脱下裤子，说我把阴茎给你了，你随便弄吧，我没经验  
于是熊熊爬到床上，用胸乳夹住芽芽的阴茎，芽芽的阴茎刚开始看起来不大，然而被熊熊又软又湿又肥的奶子夹住磨蹭了一会儿之后就变得像一根烧红了的烙铁，烫得熊熊胸乳发红，熊熊伏着芽芽面前，用胸乳包裹住肉刃，然后唇舌舔着冒出来的蘑菇头部分  
芽芽的阴茎非常的烫，又很硬，熊熊用胖胖的脸颊蹭着阴茎柱身，又将软乎乎的灵活舌头堵住阴茎最顶端那个小孔用力吮吸，忽然芽芽低吼了一声，抓住熊熊的头发，把肉刃全部顶到了熊熊嘴里，直直地插入咽喉，熊熊呜咽着流泪了，芽芽有些心疼，却又忍不住嘴里插得更深了  
熊熊只稍微挣扎了一下就安静下来，顺从地任由芽芽像使用性爱道具那样，操干着自己的喉咙，还主动鼓起腮帮用力吮吸嘴里的肉刃，芽芽被魅魔熊熊吸得直抽凉气  
魅魔是可以做很长时间深喉的，所以芽芽在熊熊嘴里操了几十下，连囊袋都贴到熊熊脸上去了，才射出来，一边射一边往外退，结果熊熊的嘴里，脸上和胸上都是乳白色黏稠的精液  
熊熊觉得不能浪费，于是自己低下头舔舐胸乳上面的精液，还用手去抹，芽芽看得又开始阴茎胀痛，低声骂了句脏话  
于是从后面抱住熊熊，抓住他两个肥软的奶子，把精液随便抹一下然后塞到熊熊嘴里，熊熊听话地吃了芽芽给的所有  
熊熊被芽芽从后面抱住，含着芽芽的手指，呜呜咽咽的，而芽芽开始用再一次挺立起来的烙铁般阴茎，磨蹭过熊熊前后两个水润润的穴口  
芽芽很坏，熊熊都想要得水流一床了，扭着屁股蹭着芽芽的肉刃，他却故意不进去，只是让熊熊用大腿根夹住他的阴茎，布满青筋又呈暗红色的滚烫柱身同时紧贴着两个鲜美的肉穴，肥嫩水润  
芽芽如小兽般啃咬着熊熊丰腴多汁的躯体，在滑腻又结实的身躯上留下好几个牙印子，捏他的胸乳，留下两个红手掌印，又前后晃动着臀部，用肉刃抽打熊熊娇嫩的穴口，蘑菇头戳着湿软的下身  
因为阴茎很热很硬，所以熊熊很快就被抽打得受不了了，哭着撅起屁股，让芽芽赶快进去干他，然后芽芽就捏着熊熊的屁股进入了他，用力地操干着水润火热的甬道，戳着熊熊体内最敏感的那一点，熊熊被操干得浪叫不断，两个肉穴都在不间断地喷射出淫水，又饥渴地缩紧了屁股，夹住芽芽的性器  
芽芽比较矮，所以可以一边干熊熊，一边吮吸熊熊的乳头，作为魅魔的熊熊乳头是很红润很敏感的，被芽芽含在嘴里又嗦又吸，就开始发烫，肿肿地立起来，渐渐地渗出一点点潮湿，只是芽芽专心干熊熊，没注意到  
忽然熊熊叫了一声，随即有甜甜的液体从乳头上冒了出来，芽芽就抓着熊熊的奶子吮吸，又在胸乳上留了好几个牙印  
芽芽又操干了一会儿，就内射到熊熊体内，他拔出来，换了前面的肉穴继续抽插，熊熊被干的一直在哭，然而当芽芽停下时，熊熊又害羞地请他继续用烙铁般的肉刃来干自己，不要停  
最后芽芽操熊操晕了（。）然而熊熊还是想要更多的精液，于是抓住芽芽的阴茎，用肥白软嫩的肉穴夹裹住，然后笨拙地弯下腰舔那个刚射过精所以半勃着的性器，因为熊熊水太多了，肉穴极其会吸，所以芽芽虽然晕过去，也还是再一次呻吟着射到了熊熊的腿间，熊熊又把精液吃到了嘴里，趴在芽芽腿间吸他的性器，舔干净芽芽射出来的精液与自己屁股里的淫水  
芽芽睡着了，魅魔熊熊得到了足够的精液，很满足，于是抱着芽芽，让他把脸埋进自己奶子里面。熊熊决定以后就留在这里了，芽芽当然是很愿意的，只是他认为自己不够能♂干，担心自己无法满♂足饥渴又强壮的熊熊  
好在几天之后，芽芽的叔叔思三来看望他，于是也成了熊熊的精液供给者，然后就是思三和芽芽一起给魅魔熊熊喂食♂了，作为盾的思三比芽芽性器更大♂也更有技巧，而且懂得各种糟糕♂玩法  
比如强迫怕羞的熊熊穿上蕾丝胸罩在他和芽芽面前用手指或道具玩弄自己，或是半夜钻进熊熊被窝要吃他可口的奶子与肉穴（结果发现芽芽捷足先登了）思三比熊熊力气更大而且持久性很强，经常抓着熊熊操了一次又一次，直到高潮过多的熊熊哭唧唧地求饶（能把身为魅魔的熊熊干成这样，思三现在真的是很厉♂害了）


End file.
